Another Chance
by EchoThorn117
Summary: What if after Edward left, Bella didn’t get a chance to tell him she was a princess, not just that but the most powerful witch known.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if after Edward left, Bella didn't get a chance to tell him she was a princess, not just that but the most powerful witch known to man.

* * *

Another Chance

Bella's POV

This was supposed to be the day I tell Edward what I really am…but something unexpected for me happens.

Let me tell you the story of my life,

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am the princess of all witches. My father's name is King Charlie Swan, my mom's name is Queen Renee Swan and lastly is my sister, Princess Rachelle Swan.

When I was sixteen, I got tired of a having a royal life, when everyone worships you and all and people becoming your friends just because you're the princess, well, I'm tired of that! I just want to be like a normal person, having friends that like you for who you are and having a normal teenage life. So I went to live in the mortal world, where no one can recognize me. My parents didn't approve at first but then they saw how lonely I was in the palace so they sent me off to phoenix Arizona with my sister, but we live in a separate houses just in case some witches are also living in town, but she checks on me once in a while and we also visit our parents about 5 times a month. Then we got bored in phoenix so we decided to travel the world. When I turned seventeen we finally decided to just settle in a small town of Forks, Washington. That's when everything changed…

I met my true love but was at first afraid because I thought he was human and we witches are not allowed to fall in love with a human, but then he told me he was a vampire and was also afraid I wouldn't like him and thought I was human, I also become real close with his sister Alice. I also had real great friends.

Then I decided to just tell him what we are and to introduce him to my sister who is very eager to meet the guy I fell in love with.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was laying on my bed waiting for Edward while preparing the speech I'll give him. Suddenly my phone rang, it was my sister, Rachelle. She knew everything about me, we were like the best of friends, and she even knows that Edward is a vampire.

"Hey Rachelle" I said casually.

"Hey sis, so did you tell him yet?" she said eagerly.

"Well, no not yet, he's not here yet but he'll be here in a couple of minutes." I said.

"I can hear the worry in your voice, what's wrong? I thought you'll be happy now that he'll know what we are and that you two can love each other for eternity" she said, obviously with worry in her voice.

"Well what if he won't love me anymore? What if he thinks I'm crazy? Or if I'm lying. Or—" I was cut off by Rachelle.

"Now stop, we talked about this didn't we? If he really is meant for you and he really does love you, then he'll accept who you really are"

I considered what my sister said and finally said "yeah, maybe your right" I said

"I always am" she said and we just started Laughing hysterically. I felt the worry going away but came back when I heard Edward's engine turn off outside and I quickly said

"Sorry sis, gotta go, he's here" I said as I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to answer the door.

As I opened the door, he gave me a light kiss on the lips then smiled at me dazzling me again as I began to feel light headed. But then he suddenly frowned which made me worry more than I need to.

"What's wrong?" I said

"Bella…we need to talk" _uh oh this isn't gonna be good _I thought but suddenly remembered that I needed to tell him something to.

Then I replied "yeah we do…"

"come walk with me" he said as he lead me to the forest, as we were walking, I become more and more nervous than ever and I don't know why.

We weren't even in a trail as he stopped, _what a walk_, I thought, I can even still see the house.

Then he faced me, he's face serious.

"Bella, were leaving" this gave a really big shock

"Why now? Maybe another year—"

"Bella, I can't keep pretending to be something I'm not, I'm not human, Bella_" _he said

"When you say we—" I was cut off by him saying

"I mean me and my family"

"Ok, I'll come with you" I said like it was nothing.

"No" he said, wait….what?

"You…don't…want me?" I said, fighting the tears that were about to fall down my face, but I couldn't let him see that.

"No" he said, while looking away at the trees.

_this can't be happening it just can't_, I kept on repeating in my head. Then he looked at me in the eyes, waiting for an answer. I then remembered that I still need to tell him something, this gave me hope because maybe he was just doing this to keep me safe but if I tell him that I was a powerful witch and that I can protect myself, maybe he'll stay.

When I didn't reply he said

"Of course, I'll always love you…in a way"

**(Ok I think you all know how this conversation goes, right? So I'll just be skipping to the last part)**

I can now feel the tears going down my face.

When he was about to go, he kissed me on the forehead and said "take care of yourself, Bella"

_No!!!_ I mentally screamed in my head, I didn't get a chance to tell him what I was.... but it was too late.

I know it was worthless but I had to try, so I ran after him as fast as I can. After minutes of chasing after him, I tripped on a branch and just stayed on the soil, crying my heart out, I knew Rachelle was looking for me now because, as sisters we can feel each other's emotion and we can also send messages in each other's mind and right now she's screaming messages to me like "where_ the heck are you?!?!" Or "are you ok?" and " What did he do?" or " Did he hurt you?!?!"_

Then I finally decide to answer

"Rachelle…I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me" I said a bit slowly

"oh thank God you answered!, is he there?"

"No"

"What? Where is he? Where are you?!?! Did you get a chance to tell him?"

"No, he's not here, he left, with his family, he told he didn't love me anymore…and I didn't get a chance to tell him because I couldn't believe what I was hearing…"

"O…M…G….I am soo sooo sorry Bells. Where are you?"

"I'm in the woods, not far from my house"

"HE LEFT YOU IN THE WOODS ALONE?!?!?"

"Rachelle…I don't really want to talk about it…."

"Right, I'll be there in a few"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- 15 minutes later, in Rachelle's car x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Normal POV**

The ride going to Rachelle's house was quite. Then Bella said "Rachelle….can we go back home?"

"sure Bells, we'll be there in just a few"

"No I didn't mean our home here but our home back in the palace"

Rachelle was shock because all of a sudden her sister wanted to go back to the kingdom. But she didn't want her sister to get more upset so she said

" Sure, but may I ask why? I mean for 2 years we've been here in the mortal world because you wanted to become a normal teenage girl and now you want to go back?

"I just need to get away from all the things that can remind me on HIM"

"Oh alright, why don't I drive you home and you could pack then I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Ok"

* * *

**Hey Guys! So what do you think?**

**This is just my first fanfic so I'm not really good at making them yet:D**

**So please tell me if I should continue or not **

**TY**

**-maxthepuppy **


	2. Meeting again

Another Chance

Bella's POV

It's been ten long years since I saw the family I loved and treated as family as well.

It's been 10 years since me and Rachelle went back to our world.

It's been 10 years since I ever had a chance to live a normal life.

It's been 10 years since I can love anyone I want to without being judged.

It's been 10 years since I had real friends who accepted me.

It's been 10 years since I last saw HIM, the person who broke my heart. But even if I try to move on ....well I just can't because he will be the only one that I can ever love for the rest of my existence.

When Rachelle and I went back to our world, our parents were very pleased that we went back. We went back to having friends that only liked us because of our beauty and royalty. When we got back, the whole kingdom knew about my past and about HIM but they never knew how he looked like or knew he was a vampire. There were a lot of guys who ask our dad for our hand in marriage but we as politely as we can turn them down.

Tonight, we are having a special guest that might help us to have peace with vampires and witches. And Boy am I gonna have a big surprise.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rachelle and I are preparing ourselves in my room for the meeting were gonna have with the guest.

After doing each other's hair and makeup, Rachelle let me choose what she's going to wear, but for exchange, she's going to pick mine. We both agreed.

After coming out of the bathroom, I saw Rachelle with a big grin on her face.

"I told you that dress will fit you well!" she said with a big grin on her face.

I had to say this dress was nice, it was a plain blue dress, the straps are around my neck and the dress reaches down to my knees. To top it all she let me wear my favorite heart necklace **(pics. On profile)**

Now it was my turn to pick. It was a simple purple floor length dress with its design on its waist. She also wore her pink diamond opal necklace.

So when she got out it was my turn to have a big grin on my face.

"And you say that won't look good on you" I said with a wide grin

"Maybe your right, sis. It does look good on me" she said with a smile while admiring herself in the mirror.

After that we both put on our crowns and headed for the stairs.

When we got down and went thru the double, we waited patiently for our guest to arrive

After about 5 minutes of waiting, the double doors opened to reveal our guest,

Then on accident I let out a gasp that our entire guest came to look at me and boy did they get just as surprised as me. So I put my hair down so they don't see my face but I already knew they saw my face and already knew who I was.

"Uhm…mom, dad, may I be excused for a while?"

"Sure dear, but take too long" she said with a smile

"Thank you" I said as I walked fast past by them but when I felt someone hold my wrist, I turned back, and was not really that surprised to see that it was Edward.

I tried getting my hand free, but It was no use, he just kept starring at me, I knew when I would look at his eyes, I couldn't stop, so I orbed my way out of the throne room. And just ran as fast as I could. I didn't care where, but anywhere's better than here.

To Be Continued….

**So what do you think of the second one?**

**Sorry if it was a bit short, I didn't have too much time since you all wanted the next one out ******

**Just tell me if I should stop or not :D**

**Yours Truly,**

**maxthepuppy**


	3. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! **

**I have an idea to update everyday so I might be able to finish it by next week cause it's finally summer! YAY! =)) and there's not much to do around here**

**Oh and I'm sorry if I haven't explained Bella or Rachelle's powers yet so here they are:**

**Bella has the power to orb, like any other witch, she can do different spells without a wand( I'll get to the spells part once I'm good on my rhyming), She can tell your greatest desires, She has the power to move things with her mind and like any other witch, she can also fly in a broom stick and she can also learn a vampire's extra power but only if she want to. She controls the element of wind.**

**Rachelle can also orb and fly in a broom stick, she can make shields, attract powers, she also has the power to make spells without a wand, she can also let feel like your burning, but you're not really burning. She controls the element of fire.**

**And as Bella said before, as sisters, they can feel each other's emotions and send messages to each other thru their minds.**

**Yours truly,**

**maxthepuppy **


	4. Flashbacks

Another Chance

Edward's POV

It's been 10 long years since I saw my Bella.

It's been 10 long years since I left my room, only to go out to hunt.

The day I left Bella in woods was when I died. I loved Bella with all my heart, if even had a heart. When we left Forks, everyone in the family changed, even Rosalie. Alice, didn't like going shopping anymore, Jasper can't always be around because of our strong emotions, Emmett doesn't prank anyone anymore or tell jokes, he acts all serious now (freaky right?), Esme's depress cause she thinks she lost a child and the same goes to Carlisle, even Rosalie's sad and whenever I go out of my room, they all look at me with disappointed looks on their faces. I don't even bother listening to their thoughts cause I know what they're all going to say especially Alice she would shout in her head giving me a lecture. When I heard that Bella died falling off a cliff the day I left her, made me want to go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me but Alice had to see me and lock me in my room until I decide to not go. But what will I do without my Bella?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was just sitting on the floor at one corner when Carlisle knocked and thought _"son, why don't you come with us to hunt, it's been a long time since you went hunting with one of us"_

"Fine" I muttered, but was sure he heard me.

**15 minutes later**

We were about to go when there was a bright light that showed out of now where.

A guy appeared wearing all formal cloths

"Is this the Cullen residence?"

"Yes, I'm the leader of the coven; may I ask who you are?"

"I am Michael Kress, and I came here to inform you that you were invited by the royal family of witches to come to a meeting held at the palace to talk about how to make peace you vampires and us witches"

"If we don't have peace than why are you talking to us?" Rosalie asked

"Because you are the only coven we trust" he said simply

"Why?" asked Alice

"Because we heard that you are a coven that only drinks animal blood"

"So does the Denali coven" jasper said

"Well you are the ones that the majesties requested for, so would you want to come or not?"

"Well…I don't see the problem, so what do you think, family?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Esme said

"Fine" all of us siblings said in unison.

"I'm glad you all agreed, now may I ask all of you to hold my hand so we can orb to the palace"

We all took his hand as we were orb to a beautiful palace, but not as beautiful as my Bella.

We were shown to our rooms as we wait for the king and Queen with their daughters to arrive.

Michael soon arrived in each our rooms leading us the way to the Throne room where we will meet the King and Queen with their daughters.

As we entered we all heard a gasp that led us to all look at the person.

That's when I saw her.

The only girl I have ever loved, the most beautiful girl, the only reason for my existence. It was Bella, my Bella. Oh how beautiful she looked, I can hear the similar thoughts of my family.

"OMG! That dress is sooooo gorgeous! Wait a minute…IS THAT BELLA?!?!" Alice mentally screamed the last part

"Is that Bella?" Rosalie seemed confused

"Bella! My little sis! That is her right? Wait a minute…she's the princess? Whoa!" Emmett….of course

"It's Bella dear!"Esme seemed very happy to see once more the girl who she treated as her sixth child.

"I see Bella's the princess, why haven't she told us this, but it is a big secret to keep, maybe she wanted to tell us after we left" Carlisle said and I can see that he's in deep thought.

"Mom, dad, may I be excused?" has she moved on liked a wanted her to? Is that why she doesn't want to see me? Well, it does seem fair enough since I was the one who left.

"Sure dear, but don't take too long"

"Ok" she said walking past us a bit fast. I can't take this anymore! I need her, and I need to talk to her and why she hasn't told me she's a princess/witch. So I grabbed her wrist forcing her to look at me, but she avoided eye contact, suddenly there was a white light surrounding her, then she….disappeared.

From the corner of my eye I can see her sister staring at me like she was trying to figure out who I am, maybe because I just suddenly grabbed her sister's wrist. Then realization hit her, and I can see anger forming in her, I didn't need jasper to know that since she was giving me death glares.

Carlisle was the first to speak to their parents about the peace thing.

So it was just me, my siblings, and Bella's sister. Hummm….she's the same with Bella, I can't read her thoughts.

As soon as Carlisle, Esme and Bella's parents were out of hearing reach, Alice asked "Was that Bella?"

"Why do you care?" she said harshly and jasper hissed at her which caused her to glare at us more.

"You don't care about her anymore remember? You ALL left her to suffer and YOU" she said pointing to me "Was the guy who had enough to break my sister's heart, I mean, you left her in the middle of the woods telling her you don't love her anymore?"

"What's wrong with you?!?" she said harshly.

"I left to keep her safe" I said softy and slowly

"She's a Witch! She doesn't need protection, she can take care of herself!" she shouted at me.

"She never told me she was a witch" I muttered

All of my siblings were starring at us now.

"well, it's because the same day you left her in the woods was the same day she was suppose to tell you, but NO, you didn't let her say what she wanted then you just left!" I was totally shocked, I did remember Bella telling me that she also needed to talk to me, but I forgot because I knew once I looked at her, I wouldn't have the strength to leave anymore.

"Nothing to say now huh, Lover Boy?"

I looked down, pain and anger for myself, "_I just had to forget! If I hadn't forgotten about it then I could have been with Bella right now, we would love each other for eternity."_ I scolded myself.

Alice growled at me "See I told you Edward! We shouldn't have left in the first place! I could have had my best friend back! " she said a little bit too loud

"Wait…are you Alice Cullen?" Bella's sister asked getting friendlier now.

"Yeah, why?" Alice asked confused, to tell you the truth, I was confused right now too.

"OMG! Bella told me so much about you!" she said. I can see a grin starting to form on Alice's face.

"She did?" Alice said

"yap, like the way you take her shopping and do her hair and stuff" she said

"Oh, how rude of me, it's like you're talking to a complete stranger, I'm Rachelle Sawn by the way but call me Rachelle, as you all know, I'm Bella's sister"

Rachelle was telling us all about what happened when we were gone and about Bella's childhood. I also figured out that from her hundreds of years in this world she hasn't fallen in love yet until she met me. Wow it was like we had the same past.

Then we heard the doors opened. We all turned around to see Bella, oh how beautiful she was, but wait, she looked she had just cried her heart out, Argh! I hate myself; I'm probably the reason way she was crying!

Alice ran up to her giving her a tight hug.

"Oh Bella, How I missed you!"

"please forgive my jerk of a brother, we only left to keep you safe, but I told him that it was useless, but it was worthless!" she said a little bit too fast. I'm a bit surprised Bella caught it all.

Bella Hugged he back saying

"I missed you too Alice!" Bella said while smiling.

"and I know" she said this part softly but as vampires we all heard it.

Emmett was the next to hug her so tightly, saying

"Hey little sis! I missed you! You don't know how miserable Eddie here was

I growled at him as he said the nickname he gave me.

Bella just laughed, I felt light headed, oh how I missed that wonderful laugh of hers. It was like the best song ever written.

"I missed you too Emmett!" she said after Emmett set her down

Jasper was the next to come up to Bella.

I was surprised when jasper hugged Bella, I thought he still needed practice, well how should I know since I just stay in my room night and day for the past 10 years.

After Jasper let go, he said "Hey Bella! I really did miss, you were like my little sister and I'm sorry for what happened on your birthday, it was a complete accident, please forgive me" he said truthfully

"I missed you too jasper! It's fine I understand and yes, I forgive you!" she said while smiling. I saw the relief wash over jasper as Bella forgave him.

Next was Rosalie, there was an awkward silence at first so Rosalie said "I'm so sorry for being mean to you Bella! I was just jealous that you had a soul and I didn't. I really did miss you, you didn't know how the family got wrecked a part when we left you. I really hope you forgive me and we can start over" she said sincerely.

"I miss you too rose! Of course I forgive you, and I would really want to start over"

Bella said as Rose hugged her and she hugged her back.

Now it was my turn…..

I took a step forward and there was another long awkward silence.

Alice was the first to break the silence by saying

"Why don't we join Carlisle and Esme to give suggestions on how to bring peace to us vampires and you witches?" "And leave both of them to talk?"

"Shall we?" Rachelle asked extending her arm to Alice and of went my siblings and Rachelle. But before they left Rachelle shouted

"You better not break my sister's heart or else I'LL break your neck!"

I took in some air and let out a big sign.

"Bella…look…." I started

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Hey Guys!**

**So if you read the author's note in the previous chapter, I'll be updating every day, since it's now summer here, YAY! **

**Any suggestions for the next chapter? So I can work on it today and have it by tomorrow. Should it be Bella's POV or Edward's? **

**Yours truly,**

**maxthepuppy **


	5. Chapter 4

Oh and by the way, thanks FreakyLittlePixie for the great suggestion!

Ok, on with the story…

Another Chance

Bella's POV

"Bella…Look…" He started, but he looked like he didn't know how to start so he just asked,

"So you're the princess?..."

"Yup" I said looking down. He lifted my head up so I can look at him, and said

"Why didn't you tell me…..that you're a princess I mean or a witch?" he asked

"Edward…" I singed "I wanted to tell you, I really did" I said truthfully

"But why didn't you?" He asked a bit hurt showed in his expression

"Because…it's just so hard. I never expected to fall in love Edward, I never did, but I did especially since I thought you were human but then you told me you were a vampire that made me fall for you even more…I wanted to tell you but…"I couldn't seem to find the right words so I used the word I told Rachelle 10 years ago before they left.

"But what?" He asked

"But I thought you would think I'm crazy or if I'm lying but most importantly I thought you wouldn't…love me anymore….and I was right….you really don't love me...even if I'm not a witch"

He held my face in his hands so I was forced to look at him in the eyes.

"How could you believe such a lie?" He asked. What lie? Now I'm totally confused.

"But you said you didn't want me anymore" I asked confused

"Haven't you remembered anything I told you?" He asked

"I remembered everything you told me" I truthfully

"Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist"

"Bella, I love you, I always had. I lied to keep you safe and I'm sorry"

I stared at him in shock. I must be dreaming, yes I am dreaming aren't I?

"I'm dreaming again…this can't be real so I must be dreaming…." I said trailing off.

"Bella you're not asleep" He said causing me to pop back up to reality

"No I'm asleep" I said

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh of frustration

"I'll let you believe that your awake" He said as he leaned over about to kiss me when,

"Wait, Edward, can I ask you something?" she said

He leaned back so he can face me

"Uh…sure" he said

"Are you only doing this because you feel guilty for me? Or is it because I'm the princess?" I asked and he seemed shocked. I'm confused again…

Then he finally said,

"Bella, I love you and nothing's going to change that, even if you're not a princess, I'll love you even if you're even human. Bella, I don't care what you are or what you do; I'll always love you in the best that I can. And besides when I fell in love with you, I didn't even know that you were a princess. "

I stared at him in shock, I can't believe what I'm hearing but he did have a point.

When we fell in love, he didn't know I was the princess of the witch world.

"Look, Edward, Can you give me a few days to think about this?" I asked and hoped he understands.

But instead he got it the other way around. Guilt, anger and self hatred were shown all over his face.

"Edward, I'll always love you, like I said before and you'll be the only guy in my heart. I just don't know if I could trust you the same way I did before. I just need to think about this, is that all right?"

He looked at me full of hope in his eyes and said

"Oh…I guess that's fair enough, after what I've done to you. Don't worry Bella; I'll give you some time to think" he said and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

**(After the meeting, Bella asked Rachelle for some help and for her to come to her room)**

I was sitting in my room in front of the fire place thinking of what just happened.

Edward loved me….

Not just because I'm the princess, like the other guys around here.

But I just don't know if I could trust him with my heart.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

The sound of the knocking made me jump in surprised but then remembered it might be Rachelle, sign, here goes nothing cause I knew once I opened the door, she'll flood me with her questions. So I stood up and answered the door.

"So what happened?" "So what did he say?" "What did YOU say?" "Did you kiss?"

"Did he hurt you?!? Cause if he did I'll—"

"Rachelle! I told you to come here to help me, not flood me with your questions!"

"Alright, alright…But please tell me! I'm dying to know!"

Sign "Rachelle…you did know all the vampires in the place can here you right now, right?" I asked

"Oh ya….opps?" she said while giving me her innocent face.

I signed as I picked up my book of spells, looking for the right spell, uh huh! Here we are "From this room may no one hear unless those themselves are inside"

**(Told you I wasn't good at my rhyming =)) )**

"There, I have just casted a spell around the room so no one can hear our conversation"

"Alright, now tell me!"

"Alright, alright. Well first he told me he loved me and everything he said in the woods was a lie and he only did it to keep me safe. But I keep denying it since maybe he's only doing this cause his guilty or because I'm the princess, he looked really hurt on what I just said but I told him that I'll always love him and he's the only guy I could ever love. There was full of hope in his eyes and he told me it was fair enough and he'll give me a few days to think about it" I said and she asked for more details so I told her everything from the beginning of our conversation.

"So, are you done thinking yet?" she asked like a child asking for a new toy.

"That's why I asked you to come here, for advice" I said

"Well I say you forgive him because from what I heard from his sister, Alice, that he's really a good guy, and that we don't know how it was around him cause he was like a zombie for 10 years without you…..but may I ask, do you still love him?

She asked.

"What kind of question is that?!?"

"Come on, just tell me!" she pleaded

"Of course I still love him and will always love. He'll be the only guy in my heart."

I said looking away.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp" she shouted, it was a good thing I put a shield around the room or else the Cullens might have heard everything we said.

"You should, forgive him, sis! He loves you, you love him. Your perfect for each other! And if you do end up together, every guy in the kingdom will envy Edward, and try to steal you away from him, of course that won't happen, but I do want to see Edward jealous." She said while laughing her evil laugh.

"But really, you should take my first advice. He seems like a nice guy, someone who can take care of you and love you at the same time." She said

"Oh shoot! I still have to talk to mom and dad about something. Hey I gotta go, just message me if you need me, ok?" Rachelle said

"Sure" with that she ran of to the throne room.

Maybe Rachelle's right, I should forgive, I mean I need him and he said he needs me. While thinking of what to say to Edward I spotted my guitar in one corner.

I got up and got my guitar and started to play a song

**Making my way downtown **  
_Making my way downtown _

_Walking fast _

_Faces passed _

_And I'm home bound _

_Staring blankly ahead _

_Just making my way _

_Making my way _

_Through the crowd _

_And I need you _

_And I miss you _

_And now I wonder.... _

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles _

_If I could _

_Just see you _

_Tonight _

_It's always times like these _

_When I think of you _

_And I wonder _

_If you ever _

_Think of me _

_'Cause everything's so wrong _

_And I don't belong _

_Living in your _

_Precious memories _

_'Cause I need you _

_And I miss you _

_And now I wonder.... _

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles _

_If I could _

_Just see you _

_Tonight _

_And I, I _

_Don't want to let you know _

_I, I _

_Drown in your memory _

_I, I _

_Don't want to let this go _

_I, I _

_Don't.... _

_Making my way downtown _

_Walking fast _

_Faces passed _

_And I'm home bound _

_Staring blankly ahead _

_Just making my way _

_Making my way _

_Through the crowd _

_And I still need you _

_And I still miss you _

_And now I wonder.... _

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass us by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles _

_If I could _

_Just see you... _

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles _

_If I could _

_Just see you _

_If I could _

_Just hold you _

_TonightFaces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

That's when I made my decision.

I need to find Edward, so I ran out of my room to find him

**To be continued….**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Hey guys! So what do you think of this one? I need more suggestion though.**

**Thanks again to FreakyLittlePixie for the suggestion!**

**And thank you for those who read this as well :D**

**-maxthepuppy**


	6. Decision

Another Chance

Bella's POV

I was running, running as fast as I can to find Edward.

And there I saw him, just down the stairs near the garden.

When he saw me he smiled and walked forward. I was breathing so hard and now that he's only a few feet away, my heart was beating even louder. When he heard my deep breathing, he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried while coming closer.

"Edward, we need to talk" I said while my breathing was getting even.

"Done thinking?" he asked

"Yes, and I made my decision" I said confidently

"And what is your decision" he said coming closer that we were only inches apart

"Edward…I love you, and I need you" and with that I kissed him but just softly. I was about to pull back when he pulled me back in and deepened the kiss.

This was the happiest moment of my life and nothing could be compared on how happy I was right now. I never wanted this moment to end, but everything has to have an ending so he pulled away and we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours then he whispered in my ear "oh and I'm not leaving again, not without you" he said while he kissed me softly on my forehead.

I just smiled.

When I got back to my room and was suddenly attacked by someone I wasn't surprised to see that it was my sister Rachelle.

"What happened to you?!?! I can feel your emotions like love and happiness…wait a minute" she said while realization hit her.

"OMG!!! Your back with Edward aren't you?!? Eppppppppppp, I'm so happy for you sis! Can we go with my second plan now?" she asked

"You know, about making Edward jealous?" she asked

I laughed in this part.

"No Rachelle, and can you please get off of me now?" I asked while I giggled

"Oh yeah sure" she said while getting off of me

"Now tell me EVERYTHING!" she sounded more like she was demanding then asking.

So I told her everything from when I made my decision.

"And that's what happened" I finished

"Awwwwww, how romantic!" she said while daydreaming maybe for her future prince

"Don't worry sis, you'll find your prince" I comforted her

"Well actually the reason why I'm in your room is because I met this guy while looking for you awhile ago and…." She said trailing of and I think she doesn't know how to explain it but then it hit me

"OMG! You're in love aren't you?!" I asked

"What?! Of course not, I don't even know who he is! How could I be in love?" she said

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked

"Well, yeah, why?" she asked

"Tell me everything that happened!" I demanded

"Well first when I got out of the throne room, I went to your room but you weren't there so I was looking for you around the palace when I bumped into this guy, he helped me up and the second our hands touched, I felt electricity I saw that he felt the same way too and he told me his name was Nathan."

"but that's not really the reason I came looking for you" she said

"well, what is?" I asked

"Well…when I went to talk to mom and dad…they told me that they have an idea on how to bring peace and all and well….." she couldn't seem to finish

"Well, what?" I asked

"Well they thought that if we marry a vampire, then our people can see that witches and vampires can get along" she said. That gave me a shock

"WHAT?!?! But I just got Edward back!" I said loudly, good thing the spell is still working.

"Sis, relax! Ok, mom and dad let us choose who we want to marry that's also one of the reasons they invited the Cullens, because mom and dad trust them since they don't drink human blood so you can relax now" that gave me relief, of course I'll choose Edward.

"Oh ok, good….wait does the Cullens know about this" I asked

"Well, pretty much" she said

"Oh alright…so who are you going to pick?" I asked

"Well, that's another problem, you see, Nathan is also a vampire and I do want to choose him, but I'm scared, what if he doesn't like me back? I'll just embarrass myself in front of him" she said

"Rachelle, you told me he felt the same way when both of you touched right?" I said

"Yeah why?" she asked

"Well that's got to be a sign! I felt the same way when Edward and I first touched" I said

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

There was a slight knock on the door, Rachelle, didn't seem to bother answering it so I answered the door.

No one was there…

But there was a rose with a note attached to it in the floor. I looked around to check if anyone dropped it. No one.

The note said:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I love you with all my heart and wish to meet you again in the garden at 10pm today._

_Yours Truly,_

_Edward _

Right now, it's 9 in the evening, I got to prepare soon.

"What is that?" asked Rachelle

"A note from Edward asking me to meet him in the garden at 10 pm" I said

"Awwwwwwwww, wonder what he is going to say….or ask…."she said then laughed an evil laugh…..she's hiding something from me…

"Ok, what are you hiding from me?" I asked as I came closer

"How do you know if I'm hiding something, huh?" she's obviously hiding something

"Because I wasn't born yesterday and we're sisters. Now spill!" I said

"Sorry sis can't tell, just have to figure it out yourself later when you meet Edward" she said and I knew if she didn't want to tell people then she won't, so I just I had to figure it all by myself, but I won't let that ruin my mood so I came to change the subject.

"Hey sis, can you help me pick out an outfit for later" I asked

"Sure, why not? Hey, can I invite Alice? She's really nice and you told me when we were in the mortal world, that loves choosing your clothes." She asked

"Sure why not? Why don't you go and get her while I wash up" as I finished she orbed her way to Alice and Jasper's room.

I entered the bathroom and washed up; minutes later Alice and Rachelle came pulling me out.

"Come on Bella! We have a lot of things to do for this special occasion" Alice said as she started with my hair and Rachelle went to look for my dress in my walk in closet.

"Alice, can you tell me what's happening later?" I asked getting hopeful she'll tell me.

"Sorry Bella, as much as I want to, I want you to be surprised" she said. Darn

"Hey Alice, what do you think of this one?" Rachelle said while showing Alice a dress. It was a white strapless dress with a lot of circles as its design, very simple, I like it.

I heard Alice gasped and said "That dress is gorgeous!" typical Alice

"I know right?" said Rachelle

"What do you think Bells?" asked Rachelle

"I think it's lovely" I said

**(after about 30 minutes)**

"Done!" shouted Alice and Rachelle at the same time. I looked at the mirror to see what they have done. Wow, I couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was me; my hair was tied into a bun with loose strands of my hair falling to my face.

"So what do you think?" asked Alice and Rachelle at the same time

"I think both of you done an awesome job, Thanks" I said

"No prob." Alice said

"Ok time for you to change into your dress" Rachelle said as she handed me my dress.

I walked in the bathroom to get changed

**(5 minutes later)**

I walked out of the bathroom to see Alice and Rachelle with wide grins on their faces

"Well, what do you think?" I asked

"I think you'll totally make Edward speechless" Alice said

"I think you'll make other guys in the palace fall for you even more and make Edward jealous" Rachelle said while laughing her evil laugh.

Alice and I just laughed. When we finally stopped laughing Rachelle said

"I'm not kidding, seriously!" she said

"Alright whatever you say" I said sarcastically

Now it was time for me to meet Edward in the garden.

I went downstairs, past the doors and thru the garden.

When I arrived, I saw Edward standing there with a rose in hand, staring at me. Alice was right.

"Hey" I said as I smiled and walked toward him and kissed him on the check.

This made him pop up back to reality.

"Uh, hey" he said and smiled at me my favorite crooked smile of his.

"Well, don't you look dazzling tonight" he said as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

When he pulled back, I giggled.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself" I said

"This is for you" he said as he handed me the rose he was holding.

"Awww, how sweet of you. Thank you" I said as I was about to kiss him in the check when he turned his head making me kiss his lips instead. When he pulled back I said

"Cheater!" and giggled

"Well, what can I say? For ten long years, I wasn't able to do that" he said as he smiled at me.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry, I know that this is the stupidest place to stop but I don't really know what to write next.**

**So I really need your suggestions people :D **

**Oh, and thanks for all those who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it :) **

**Next update will probably be tomorrow or Wednesday, promise. **

**-maxthepuppy **


	7. Really Sorry

**Hey guys!**

**I know that I promised an update today, but I really am sorry, there are just a lot of events happening **

**First, my grandfather's brother died yesterday**

**Second it's my sister's graduation tomorrow**

**Third, I still don't know what to write next**

**Fourth, my sister's still been in school for the whole week last week and she probably wants to use the computer which gives me less time to update.**

**Fifth, I think I lose the CD I put all my stories in, so I have to look everywhere to find that.**

**So again, I really am sorry for not updating. **

**But I do promise, as soon as I find that CD, I'll start writing write away.**

**But I still need more suggestions though **

**Please do forgive me :D**

**Yours truly,**

**maxthepuppy**


	8. Proposals

_

* * *

_

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a very long while, but I've been very busy lately and I was actually planning to stop because it's not really going the way I planned but instead I'll just cut it short and get to the epilogue just for those who actually likes this story.

Another Chance

Bella's POV

"Well what can I say? It's been 10 long years since I could do that" he said. He then pulled me closer to him.

"Bella, I love and I don't want to lose you anymore. I've suffered 10 LONG years without you in my arms and now that I got you back, I don't want to lose you anymore so" he said I can see the moment he said this, he was so nervous. What's to be worried about?

And then the happiest thing happen but still, I can't believe what he is doing. He knelt to the ground and pulled out and ring and said "Bella, I love you with every inch of my heart, and I never want to lose you ever again. Bella, will you marry me?" he said. I couldn't find my voice, I was too shocked to find this real, but then I saw him, if he were human he would be filled with sweat right now. Then after about 5 seconds, I finally found my voice.

"Of course I'll marry you Edward!" I said happily

He put the ring on my ring finger on my left hand and kissed me passionately.

When he pulled back he said "Bella, you made me the happiest guy on earth when you said those 6 simple words" he said.

He then kissed me again.

We continued being like that since I really didn't need air.

Until Rachelle started giving me messages asking what's taking us too long.

I had to laugh at that.

Edward noticed my laugh and asked

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling

"Nothing, it's just that Rachelle kept asking me in my head, what's taking us too long" I said as I giggled.

He laughed with me when I said this and said

"Well then, why don't I walk you back to your room?" He asked still smiling at me. I returned the smile and said

"Sure"

We walked hand-in-hand going to my room

When we finally reached it, I turned to say goodnight to Edward but instead he kissed me tenderly but I was soon pulled away by two tiny but strong pair of arms.

I turned to face that it was my sister and my best friend, Alice. Of course

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I can't believe were going to be sisters now! Come on Bella we have to talk about the wedding!" she said while pulling me in but before I got dragged in, I kissed Edward on the check and from the corner of my eye

I could see Edward trying to prevent his laughter.

As soon as we were in they both started babbling about stuff, I couldn't all get in my head. But then something hit me, was this the one they were trying to prevent from me?

"Hey guys was this the one both of you were trying to not tell me?" I asked

They both looked at each other deciding for what answer there.

"Yup" they both said at the same time.

"Anyways, we got a lot to do. Come on Bella we have to get you fitting" Alice said

"Fitting for what?" I asked

"For your wedding dress of course" Rachelle said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine" I said

I walked to the center of the room while Rachelle and Alice fitted me for my dress.

As they were fitting me I decided to ask them

"Hey, Alice, Rachelle, could you be two be my maid of honor?" I asked

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Of course Bella!" Alice said and ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh thank you Bella!" Rachelle said while also giving me a hug.

They night passed and it was soon dawn and every second, I just wanted to go see Edward.

Maybe If I'll just ask Alice if I can have a break then sneak off to see Edward.

"No Bella, we have to finish planning first before you go see my brother" Alice said, How did she….Oh yeah, she can see the future

"Fine" I said

"Wait, Alice, did all of you knew about the peace solution thing?" I asked

"Well of course, Esme and Carlisle told us and we also heard of how many vampires might ask you to marry them, and Edward wanted to be first" Alice said simply.

"Oh ok" I said

**(Let's skip to four weeks, 2 nights before the wedding)**

A lot have happened for the last four weeks,

I got Edward back, not just that but we are to marry in just 2 nights away,

Rachelle and Nathan got together and as soon as Nathan knew about the peace solution, he proposed to her right away

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Flash back x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Rachelle's POV_

_Nathan and I finally admitted that we liked each other, he told me he really liked me and I told him the same._

_I was out looking for Nathan when I noticed all the stares I was getting from guys and evil glares from the girls, I couldn't find him anywhere so I asked one of his friends, Roy_

"_Uhmm, excuse me, have you seen my boyfriend, Nathan?"_

"_I…uhmm…I…..I….." he said staring at me like I was a piece of gold_

_Then I felt a strong hand around my waist, I turned to look, it was Nathan_

_I smiled up at him, he returned the smile._

"_Looking for me?" he asked_

"_Ya, got bored in the castle" I said _

"_Well, you don't have to be bored while I'm around" he said then kissed me deeply in the lips, probably making the other guys feel jealous._

_The next day,_

_Nathan came up to me and said_

"_Rachelle, I know what you parents are trying to do to make peace with us"_

"_So, I'll have to ask you one question," he said then he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

"_Rachelle Swan, I love you very much, and I think you're the most beautiful girl and ever walked in this planet. I know that we've only been going out for only 4 weeks, but I really do love you, will you marry me?" _

"_Oh Nathan, of course I'll marry you!" I said_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- End of Flash back x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- _

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and turned to see my fiancé, Edward, my personal Greek God.

I smiled up to him, he then kissed me. When we pulled away he said

"I see you're in deep thought. What are you thinking about?" he asked

"Well, I just can't believe all my dreams are coming true" I said

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys!**

**So uhmm, if you read the top part, I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I've been very busy and I was planning to stop the story because it isn't going the way I planned but instead just cut it short to the epilogue for those like the story.**

**So, I'll probably put the epilogue in the next chapter or I'll add one more chapter**

**-maxthepuppy**


	9. Epilouge

Another Chance

Epilogue

Normal POV

(The day of the wedding)

Alice, Rachelle, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, and Queen Swan were all in Bella's room preparing her wedding and having a little girl talk.

"Oh Bella, I still can't believe were going to be sisters now!" A very excited Alice said while hugging her future sister.

Bella giggled at her almost sister and said "I'm glad we'll be sisters too Alice" she said while hugging her back.

"Bella dear, I'm so happy for you and I know you made the right choice. I've talked to Edward and he is a very fine young man, I can see now why you wanted to stay so much in the mortal world." Said Queen Renee

"Thank you mom" Bella said in the edge of tears

"Don't worry Bella, you makeup's water proof so you could cry as much as you want" said Rosalie while smiling at her and Bella smiling back

"Yeah, we knew we made the right choice in choosing water proof makeup" Said her sister Rachelle

**(15 minutes later, Bella is about to walk down the aisle)**

**Bella's POV**

As I walked down the aisle, I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes.

As I neared the altar, Edward smiled at me and I happily smiled back

**(Ok, I don't really want to write every part of the wedding so, Moving on to the last part)**

"Edward Cullen, do you take Princess Isabella Swan to be your wife?"

"I do" Edward said looking down at me

"Do you, Princess Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do" I said as I smiled up at him

"You may now kiss the bride"

Edward leaned down to me as our lips touched I couldn't help but put my arms around his neck, as I did, he put his hands around my waist.

From the background I could hear the audience clapping and I could see the tears of joy that are about to fall from my mother's eyes.

As we pulled away, Edward leaned his forehead to mine and we just stared at each other's eyes.

I now count this day one of the best days of my life.

I was married to the one I truly loved, who loved me back.

I had the best friends and family, anyone could ever have

Nothing could compare on how happy I was right now

Weeks after the wedding, it was Rachelle and Nathan's wedding.

After that, nothing really went wrong, it was all good.

It was just like a fairy tale come true, sure there were ups and downs, but surely there was a very happy ending.

Because that's just how life goes, you'd have problems, breakups and heartbreaks but if you don't lose hope, you will surely find what you're looking for.

**-The End-**

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in like 2 weeks or more**

**The real reason is that I was lazy, I know, I know, not really a good reason but at least I wouldn't have to lie.**

**The really weird thing is that I had a really creepy dream telling me to finish the epilogue but when I didn't, it just came back. So here it is =))**

**I also decided to put this up sooner because I would go out of town the next few days sooo…ya**

**I hope you guys like this story, even if it was short and lame.**

**Oh and sorry if the epilogue is lame, cuz I don't really know how make one yet…**

**But I did have my inspiration back, and I plan on making a whole new one, it's somewhat like this story, but I'll try to make it better, cause this story wasn't suppose to end this early, so I plan on finishing that story first, then post it…before I get too lazy, or before school starts again.**

**So what do you think, should I?**

**Bella's still a witch and princess living in the mortal world with her twin, then twilight happens, first part of new moon happened, she knew Edward and his family would leave but she didn't tell them but she was too late and couldn't stop them, she knows why they left, and knew they didn't want to leave so she's not mad, and her hopes are high on seeing them once again**


End file.
